


Returning the Favor

by saltylikecrait



Series: Supreme Leader Rey [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mentions of Polycystic Ovary Syndrome (PCOS), Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-11-07 21:04:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltylikecrait/pseuds/saltylikecrait
Summary: When their night doesn't go as planned, Rey suggests they try something new.





	Returning the Favor

She pushed on his shoulders, telling him to move away. With a somewhat worried look on his face, Finn rolled off her, pulling his cock out almost too quickly and making her wince.

“Hurts?” he asked, his voice shaking.

“A little,” she breathed, cursing herself. There were days where she felt like a stranger in her own body, pressing against her abdomen unconsciously like it would help the ache in her pelvis. There were times the pain was too much, forcing her to stop Finn in the middle of sex and hoping she didn’t ruin the mood. Usually, they tried something else that didn’t involve penetration.

He sighed and let himself breathe for a moment before speaking again. “Do we need to stop?” Looking down, he searched the sheets, probably for blood spots. It happened enough that they started laying a thin towel where they were positioned, just in case.

Rey waited for the pain to dull a moment later to decide. “I think we can keep going, just maybe try something else.” Her eyes widened when she thought of something. “Oh, I think you mentioned wanting to try…” She reached under the bed, pulling the knob of a storage drawer and located a box.

Finn glanced inside when she allowed the box to slide away from its lid and fall to the bed with a gentle _thump._ Inside were two objects but the largest one caught his attention.

“Really?” he asked, a little excited. “Where’d you get this?”

“Hacked a datapad to order one… Then had to send someone to discreetly pick it up for me…”

“Are they still alive?” Finn chuckled nervously.

She shoved him lightly, playfully. “The seal was broken, so I had to get rid of all witnesses.”

He looked horrified for a moment before she broke into a laugh.

“Seriously Finn, do you think anyone would have the guts to look into an order for me?”

Letting out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding, Finn allowed himself to rethink the idea Rey set in front of him. “I suppose not,” he laughed. “So, we’re gonna do this?” Suddenly, he felt excitement run down his spine in a delicious shiver.

Rey grinned. “If you want to.”

“Oh,” Finn’s own grin was wide, “I do.”

The box was set aside for now, and she reached over to the side table for the bottle of lube that was sat there earlier. She popped the top off and looked over at Finn with dark eyes, waiting for him to move.

“Want me like this?” he teased as he rolled over to his side and pretended to swoon.

She smiled, but didn’t say anything. He knew how she wanted him.

Then, he turned around on his stomach. “Or maybe like this?”

Rey pounced on him.

He laughed, “Careful, that tickles.”

Kissing down his spine, her hands ran down his skin to his ass. “This won’t, I’m sure,” she said before she reached back for the lube bottle and poured a generous amount onto her finger.

Quietly, she moved her fingers back to where they just were and Finn moaned when he felt her index finger prod gently at his hole before sliding in until it met resistance by the first rings of muscle there. Her fingers were slender, but even the slight stretch they created was welcome.

“How is this feeling?” she asked. They had fooled around like this before, but never with the intention they had tonight.

Finn waited a moment before answering, “Just fine. You could probably add a second finger if you wanted to.”

She took that as a request and did just that. Gently, she stretched him, taking her time to make sure he would be ready for her, all while continuing to kiss every spot on his back and neck that she could reach.

A few more minutes of this went by and as Finn relaxed and loosened up, Rey was able to place three fingers in him. He groaned harshly when she massaged his prostate lightly.

He sucked in a breath. _“Ah-_ Rey, I think I’m ready now.”

“You sure?” she asked. Slowly removing her fingers from him.

Moving around, Finn nodded. “Yeah, I’m ready for your… cock.” The word sounded foreign in his mouth.

Chuckling, Rey brought the box back on to the bed and removed its contents. “You’re so cute, Finn.”

He took a moment to watch her try to put the harness on, smiling quietly as she fumbled to get it on right. “Now who’s being cute?” he asked.

Frustrated, Rey dropped the harness and tried to put it on again, this time getting it right with where she was supposed to slip her legs through. Then, she attached the silicone penis to it and began to rub lube on it. “I’m starting to feel ridiculous,” she admitted.

“Not from where I’m standing,” said Finn.

“Well then, if this demonstration hasn’t been a turn-off, how do you want to do this?”

Thinking, Finn moved to be a bit more flat on his back, moving a pillow to support his neck. “How ‘bout like this? I want to watch you too.”

Rey moved over him, trying to make sure the harness didn’t fall off as she got into place. “Never pegged you for a missionary guy.”

“You’ve never pegged me in any position,” he fired back.

The creases of Rey’s lips twitched. “Touche,” she admitted as she positioned the dildo at Finn’s entrance. “I’ll admit I’m a fan of it.” It had surprised Finn at first how much the Supreme Leader liked him to take control. Rey never told him this, but sometimes, it was nice to give someone else that power. Everyone expected to her to wield total control, but even Rey wanted to have times where she didn’t have to. Longing translated in the bedroom when she and Finn were together. She loved the feel of him inside her, above her, surrounding her.

And maybe this time he would get a chance to understand that feeling too.

She made the first push to slide inside him, and reveled in watching his eyes widen before they rolled back in pleasure. “Good?” she asked.

He nodded. _“Really_ good. You can start moving.”

Shifting her hips, the Supreme Leader began a slow, rhythmic thrust, setting a goal in her mind to make her partner feel the way he made her every day. She was returning the favor, so to speak.

Reaching between them, Finn's fingers found her clit and started to rub at it. The pressure created a pleasurable tingling sensation in her pelvis, though it was light enough to not distract her from the task at hand. With each thrust, she angled her hips slightly different, hoping to find the spot that would turn him into a pile of mush under her hands.

It took a couple of times, but she soon found the spot she was looking for.

_"Oooh,"_ Finn moaned loudly. "Rey, _there._ That's it!"

Perfect, she grinned to herself as she continued to try to hit that spot. The next time she brushed up against his prostate, he yowled, voice echoing against the walls of their bedroom. She wanted to hear that sound again.

"You gonna come for me?" she whispered in his ear.

He panted and groaned again. "Y-yeah. Don't think I can last longer."

"Wanna hear you," she told him as she reached around his arm to find his cock. She squeezed it, and with her firm grip began to pump him as she timed her hands with her thrusts.

His cock twitched as pearl-white fluid began to stream from the tip. He yelled her name, long and drawn-out, before she felt his muscles relax and heard him begin to take deep, relieved breaths. As she began to gently pull the dildo out, Finn made a feeble attempt to reach between her legs again. Shaking her head, she put her hand around his and held it to stop him.

"You haven't come yet," he said.

Smiling, she leaned over and kissed him. "I don't need to come every time," she told him. Truth be told, she was worried an orgasm might hurt tonight. She didn't have an exact pattern down, but she tried to avoid too much sexual simulation when she wasn't feeling good. The contractions of her muscles often ached in a bad way afterwards, making her wish she had stopped before finishing. It was something she was learning to deal with, though it made her wish Medical could figure out why she was having so many problems. All her tests were coming back normal as it was...

He seemed to read her expression and frowned. "I wish it felt better for you," he told her with honesty. "It doesn't seem fair that I can enjoy doing this with you but you don't get to very often."

"I enjoyed doing this." She nuzzled her cheek against his as she reached down to try to unstrap the harness. "Making you feel good makes me feel good too."

"Still," he sighed, "you're the Supreme Leader. There must be _something_ they're missing; something they can do. And I'm worried about how you're going to start feeling if we start trying for a baby soon..."

This had gone unspoken between them until now. Birth control pills had helped Rey's symptoms a little bit and made life a lot more livable, but she was also concerned of how her body might betray her again if she went off them like they had been talking about. A baby was exciting, but it brought along its own set of fears and doubts that she would rather not think about.

Rey tossed the harness to the floor and cuddled up next to her partner. "Let's not think about this right now. Sleeping sounds good." To emphasize this, she yawned.

It looked like Finn wanted to argue with her, but his face softened and he turned over to pull her closer to him. Pressing her face into his shoulder, Rey felt warm and like her heart was full with love in a way she never imagined she would ever experience all the years she spent alone on Jakku.

**Author's Note:**

> In the Supreme Leader Rey AU, I wrote Rey as suffering from Polycystic Ovary Syndrome (PCOS) as a nod to Daisy Ridley. Unfortunately, as common as PCOS and other similar female health conditions like Endometriosis are, they are still rarely brought up in fiction. The Star Wars universe isn't as advanced in medical technology and treatment like other space-setting stories, and I can see these illnesses being treated in a way that mirrors reality.


End file.
